


Misleading

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Descent into Madness, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Mention of sex, Murder Mystery, Other, Partial Mind Control
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La dernière propriétaire était morte à l'hôpital à l'âge vénérable de quatre vingt six ans. Un peu folle néanmoins mais c'était les effets de l'âge. Elle était la tante de Lara, c'est grâce à ça qu'ils avaient put habiter dans cette superbe maison. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la hantise.
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: One-Shot Original [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Kudos: 3





	Misleading

Kyle vit dans une vielle ferme réhabilité en maison au milieu de la campagne. Son voisin le plus proche, enfin la voisine la plus proche, était à plus de 5kilomètre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de discuter parfois avec elle. Madame Piggy était une personne très sympathique. Kyle aimait beaucoup parler avec elle malgré la grande différence d'âge.

Il travail chez lui, profitant de la tranquillité qu'importe son cadre de vie en toute quiétude. La maison est grande, presque trop grande pour homme seul. Heureusement qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps avec un ami. Kyle rougissait en pensant à son ami qui ne l'était plus vraiment. La maison était vraiment grande en tout cas, avec une grande chambre avec un lit double confortable, malgré qu'il soit un peu vieux mais cela venait avec l'héritage de la maison, une salle de bain bien équipé et beaucoup trop de pièce pour un homme célibataire. La plupart des meubles avaient au moins cinquante ans mais Kyle était habituer à ça. Il avait son propre bureau plus moderne à l'étage pour travailler et c'était le principal.

La maison avait été idéale à deux, avec sa grande cuisine et son salon séparait par un comptoir, une grande cave pour ranger toutes les choses inutiles et avec la porte en face des escaliers pour être plus pratique. Il y avait une chambre d'ami, une salle de bain adjacente aux deux chambres, une buanderie et deux autres pièces que Kyle avait oublié se qu'il voulait faire avec. Peut être une salle de cinéma ou une bibliothèque. L'ancienne propriétaire avait acheté avant de mourir une quantité énorme de vieux livre que Kyle avait feuilleter à la cave.

Kyle avait été un peu surprit en fouillant les lieux de découvrir tout ses livres dans ses cartons. Il y avait quelques romans mais surtout beaucoup de livre ancien parlant de philosophie ou de spiritisme. Sans doute quelque chose de normale chez une personne en fin de vie.

De toute manière il trouverait bien quelques chose à faire pour ses pièces en plus, ou son ami trouverait bien une utilité aux pièces. Le seul véritable problème de la maison était qu'elle semblait hantée. Pour le moment les choses n'était pas trop mal mais elle empirait lentement, comme si, et malgré lui, il avait attiré la colère de quelqu'un. Pourtant il vivait seul ici. Et la maison n'avait pas eu de problème.

La dernière propriétaire était morte à l'hôpital à l'âge vénérable de quatre vingt six ans. Un peu folle néanmoins en fin de vie et jurant qu'un homme aux yeux oranges lui voulait du mal dans ses moments les plus sombres. Elle parlait aussi de voir des manchots dans le champ voisin ou la maladie lui faisait perdre la tête par moment. Elle avait juré avoir eu une fois ses frères et sœurs décédé à la maison pour fêter noël avec elle en plein mois de juin. C'était malheureusement les effets de l'âge.

Elle était la tante de Lara, c'est grâce à ça qu'ils avaient put habiter dans cette superbe maison. 

Mais cela n'expliquait pas la hantise. Kyle ne se rappelais plus quand cela avait commençait, peut-être peu après sa démission de son job. Edwine l'avait encouragé à le faire, après tout il avait sa maison et ses économies pour vivre. Kyle s'occuper déjà du jardin et son potager était plus que suffisant pour une seule personne. Il pourrait même acheter les terres alentour et se lancer dans l'élevage. Cela lui changerait les idées de son ancien travail et il aimait les activités manuelles que seule la campagne offrait. Cela lui changer de son travail de correcteur ou d'employer de bureau. Maintenant il pouvait vivre paisiblement.

Et pour pouvoir vivre paisiblement avec son ami, Kyle devait trouver le moyen d'éliminé sa hantise. Cela avait commençait doucement, presque trop pour être vraiment inquiétant.

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il travailler dans le jardin Kyle avait vu quelqu'un le regardait depuis sa maison. Ce n'était pas Edwine, cela semblait être une femme qui l'observait de sa chambre, de leur chambre mais avant qu'il puisse se lever la personne avait disparut devant lui. Cela s'était reproduit quelques fois, toujours quand il était dehors et l'apparition rester toujours dans la maison.

Après il y avait eu des choses plus violente. Comme quand il commence doucement à pleuvoir avant que la tempête de déclare brutalement.

Kyle avait vue des chaises bougeaient toutes seules devant lui, lui barrant la route à plusieurs reprise. Il avait vu le canapé du salon se déplacer pour l'empêchait de sortir de la maison. Puis la chose était lentement apparut. Quelque chose semblait errait dans la maison, le réveillant la nuit en gémissant devant la porte de leur chambre. Après seulement un petit moment, une semaine ou deux peut être, une forme sombre marchait devant les fenêtres et dans les couloirs. Kyle l'avait ignoré un temps mais cela n'avais rendu la chose que plus agressive.

Un couteau avait volé à travers la cuisine pour se planter sur le mur derrière Edwine. Kyle s'était retrouvé bloquer dans la salle de bain, une armoire ayant glissé sur le sol pour bloquer l'unique porte. Kyle avait dut attendre l'intervention de son ami pour réussir à sortir de la pièce. Kyle n'avait pas osé rentrer seul dans une salle de bain depuis, et même le plaisir d'une douche à deux avait réussit à apaiser complètement l'homme.

La violence n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus dangereux comme si l'esprit c'était changer en un troupeau de bête sauvage.

Des vitres étaient sans cesse brisés, Kyle ayant vue plusieurs pierre être projeter contre la maison. Les pleures la nuit étaient devenue des cries de colères. Quelqu'un frappait les murs régulièrement, les meubles bougeaient sans cesse pour l'enfermer dans des pièces, plusieurs objets contendant avaient étés jetés contre le mur à proximité de son ami. Les seuls instants de repos étaient quand ils partaient en ville.

Kyle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Edwine l'avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, et Kyle le savait. Ce fut la fois de trop quand son grille-pain vola pour s'écrasa sur le sol, manquant de mettre le feu à son salon. Le jeune homme avait dut jeter son tapis et cela lui avait fait peur, véritablement peur. Si l'esprit pouvait provoquer un feu, sa maison et sa nouvelle vie était en danger. Il n'était plus question d'objet casser et de petite peur, Kyle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de se calmer mais les choses étaient allé beaucoup trop loin. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici.

Kyle soupirait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la cave, descendant dans l'escalier faiblement éclairé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas descendu, ou peut être une bonne semaine. De la poussière recouvrait les meubles sous les draps, l'étagère de conserve était presque vides et recouvert de toile d'araignée, les livres de la tante de Lara dans leurs cartons avec tout le matérielle de spiritisme. Kyle n'était pas là pour ça.

Au centre de la cave reposait la forme immobile humaine, avec un drap sale de sang et de poussière et des cordes qui attachées le forme morte. Kyle avait fini de creusé son trou, et espérait que le pommier qu'il planterait plus tard pousserait bien pour cacher se corps. Il avait lut quelques parts que les restes faisaient un bon engrais. Kyle fut surprit du poids de Lara, mais réussi à la trainé sans mal vers le jardin. C'était le prix à payer pour retrouver sa tranquillité et sa paisibilitée. Il avait tenté de négocier, comme le jour où il avait découvert la cave et le cercle au centre de celle-ci, Edwine l'attendant sans un bruit. Kyle n'oublierait jamais ses yeux oranges pénétrants.

Après un dernier effort, Kyle laissait le corps chuter dans la terre, grimaçant en voyant un bras mutilé sortir des linges dans la chute. Il avait pourtant bien préparé le corps quand Edwine c'était invité dans son lit, profitant que Lara se soit lever en attendant quelques chose se cassé dans la cuisine. Il avait prit la hache après un baisé, et avait coupé la mauvaise herbe qui tentait de lui volé son bonheur. Elle était devenue méconnaissable. Juste du terreau pour sa nouvelle vie.

Que venait-il de jeter déjà? Le jeune homme commença à reboucher le troue, sifflotant en travaillant la terre pour planter le jeune pommier qu'il avait acheté le matin. D'ici quelques années il aurait de superbes pommes ! Lara aimait les pommes et les tartes qu'on pouvait faire avec. Cela lui ferait sans doute plaisir de voir qu'il avait bien travailler aujourd'hui. Kyle fronça les sourcilles. Qui était Lara déjà ? Sans doute la voisine. Madame Piggy était si gentil et douce, elle lui avait apprit à cuisiné depuis qu'il vivait seul. Cela rendait Edwine heureux de voir Kyle en cuisine. Il le récompensé toujours en le prenant tendrement sur la table de la cuisine, couvrant sa peau de baisé.

S'assurant d'entourer la jeune pousse de fertilisant, Kyle rentra heureux dans la maison pour prendre une bonne douche. Il aimait le jardinage malgré que cela soit un peu salissant. C'était une activité calme, assez physique pour le tenir réveillé et offrant en plus assez de fruits et légumes pour vivre sans faire beaucoup de course. Il devrait se lancer dans l'élevage.

C'était agréable de vivre ici, même si la maison était un peu trop grand pour lui seul. Kyle n'avait plus qu'à se coucher après avoir travaillé dehors et terminer son potager demain. En attendant Edwine était là, prenant place à coté de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Jamais une seule fois le regarde oranger de son compagnon ne le quitté, veillant sur lui alors qu'il s'endormait.

Il espérait que sa maison ne soit plus hantée maintenant. De toute manière d'où pouvait bien venir la hantise? 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ! J'adore vraiment écrit sur des thèmes mystérieux ou horrifique. J'espère pouvoir écrire de nouvelle histoires de se style bientôt ! En attendant je vous laisse avec deux autres histoires de ma patte ; [ Recueille d'Os ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458938) et [ Reflet Salé ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299443)


End file.
